Until Forever Ends
by AllySonYo
Summary: Dean and Castiel are both 18 and are attending the same high school. Little did they know that Cas's boyfriend (and Deans friend), Brad, would die. Now Cas is grieving over the loss of his boyfriend, and Dean seems to blame him for it all. Cas had no idea he would fall for Dean. But as the saying goes, anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you looking at, homo?",

And out of no where, Dean Winchester is stepping closer into my view. This is practically a daily occurrence for me. And needless to say, I am tired.

"I am just trying to get to Calculus, Dean.." I sigh, basically to myself. I know that whatever I say, he won't listen. I look up at him, his green eyes stare back, sparkling with hatred; all for me. But deep inside of it all, there was something else. I couldn't put my finger on it. Was it guilt?

Before I know it, his hands are gripping my sweater tight, lifting me off the ground. His coiled fist pops back before connecting with my jaw; sending shocks of pain throughout my entire skull.

Perhaps a little too late, Principal Freeman shows up and separates Dean from me.

My mind goes blank.

I come to in the principals office, my father arguing with them about why this still has not stopped. He didn't necessarily like the sight of his little boy coming home with scars all over. I tense up, remembering the look on Dean's face. Shivers ripple up and down my spine.

Dean hasn't always hated me. It started during the summer, a party. I can remember every detail of that night. Even if I don't want to.

* * *

_The satin blankets rustle as he crawls into the bed with me. We're finally alone. _

_"Hi", is all I can manage before he climbs on top of me, meeting his lips with mine. His kiss gentle and soft, reminding me of simpler times. His fingers slithered over mine, intertwining. I never want to leave this bed. Not as long as he's in it with me. He pulls back and looks deep into my eyes._

_ "Damn, Cas. You are perfect" he whispers, secretively. Like he was afraid that if he spoke the words too loudly, someone might hear, realize my "perfection", and steal me away from him. But no one could take me away from this moment. He leans down, kisses my palms, and lays beside me. I see my opportunity. _

_ "I love you", I sing, burying my face into the sweetness of his chest. _

_ "I love you, too" he smiles, tilting my head up, kissing me long and slow. _

_ Then the door swings open, squeaking and creaking on its hinges. _

_ "What the fuck?!" _

_ It's Dean Winchester. And I am in bed with his closeted best friend._

* * *

Sometimes I think about him, and I cry until my eyes are raw. Because after that night, I never saw him again. I really had loved him. I suppose a part of me always will. I lay in my bed, reminiscing over the thought of his arms around me, the way that his lips tast- NO. I promised myself to never go back to that place.

To clear my thoughts, I pull on my boots, and head out towards the park. It wasn't that far away. Each step reminded me that I was alive, and breathing, and that was encouragement enough to carry on.

But I spoke too soon.

"Castiel", a ragged voice calls out from behind me. I knew who it was, no need to turn around.

"Leave me alone..", I pouted. Though I knew better. Though I knew he wouldn't. Dean Winchester always gets his way, one way or another. He is probably pissed that he got suspended. He probably blames me for that, too. The silence was killing me.

Quickly, I spun around. To my surprise, he doesn't look mad at all. If anything, I'd say there's a pang of sadness hidden under it all. I couldn't put my finger on him. I couldn't understand what it was that made him tick. He sat down on the park bench, putting his head in his hands. I debated on whether to sit next to him, and decided against it.

My hands were shaking, but it took me a while to notice it. I swallow down my fear and look up at him again. "You've ruined my life" , I whispered, barely audible. His eyes cut deep into my soul, I can tell he had been crying.

"I don't want to get all mushy, believe me, thats about the last thing I want to do. But I miss him sometimes. Brad. Do you?" His voice is shaky. My body tenses. It has been a while since I've heard his name. I try my hardest to block out every thought of him. Not because the memories are bad, but because they tear me apart every time.

"I do." I sigh, wondering what he was doing here. Why he was talking to me, out of all people.

"I am sorry. For hurting you; I really am" Dean chokes, "It just helps sometimes, you know? All this pent up rage I- " A single tear falls down his face as he talks. I walk up, and sit beside him.

"I understand.", even though I didn't. I liked that instead of hurting me, he's opening up about Brad. I have to give him props, because I can't even get myself to think about him yet. And because everyone knows he doesn't open up about much.

"It's not easy. At all." he looked to the sky, as if he was hoping for the answers he longed for to be written in the clouds. "I shouldn't be talking 'bout all this to you. I know you hate me, it's just you knew him just as well as I did.. And he lov-", his voice breaking, "He loved you."

"I don't hate you, Dean. Its just, being beaten senseless every day wears a person down." I glance over and he is running a hand through his blond hair. I would never admit it, but Dean never fails to amaze me. Everything about him peaks my interest. Except his temper.

"I won't hurt you anymore."

"Why did you start in the first place?"

"I'm really not sure. I guess I blamed you for what happened to Brad.. But I realize now that it isn't right to blame you" he looked around, and then straight at me.

I stood up abruptly and started walking towards my house. Wanting to be alone before the tears came down.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dean called out, chasing after me.

"It just doesn't work, Dean!" I snapped, spinning back around. "We aren't friends! You hurt me for a month, just for being in love with your best friend! Do gay people scare you? Huh? I _loved _him! Now he is just gone! And to be blamed by you, beaten by you, and then one day you just decide that I should forgive you? Im sorry, but no!" I hadn't realized until I was done talking that my face was wet with tears.

I turned to keep walking towards my house when I felt a firm grasp on my wrist, pulling me back. My heart thudded in my chest when he wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in a hug. I hugged back, scared of myself and if I would ever get better.

"I'll see you in school.." Dean stated, turning around, and walking away towards his Impala. _Nice car, _I thought before heading back to my room to comprehend what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

School seems different today. The pit in my stomach refuses to dissolve. Though Dean promises to stop the fights, I can't say I trust him. He is always coming to school with new battle scars and he leaves for weeks at a time. I wonder what it is that made him into the way he is today. I know that his father likes to travel. And that his little brothers name is Sam. I don't know much about him. And I can't say that I want to.

Suddenly, my heart stops. Dean turns the corner and now is right in front of me. I swallow, hoping that he'd just pass me by.

"Hey Cas", he smiles, patting my shoulder as he heads to his next class. There are goosebumps all up and down my arms.

I smile a little to myself, and head towards the cafeteria.

* * *

_"Dean!" Brad jumps up, "Stop!"_

_ I feel Dean grab my shirt tight and yank me off the bed, the soft carpet catching my fall. The breath was knocked out of me. _

_ "Get away from him!" Dean shouted at me. I can barely make out what he is saying. The ringing in my ears is unbearable. _

_ "I.. love him" I muttered, coughing. His fist came fast, leaving aches all over my body. I cry out in pain, begging him to stop._

_ Brad jumps in to help, grabbing Dean's fist and yanking him away from me. I feel myself drifting away. _

_ I wake up on the floor, Brad and Dean nowhere to be found. I quickly stand up, worried. _

_ "Brad.." It comes out a whisper. I walk, to the best of my ability, down the stairs. His motorcycle is no longer in the driveway. _

_ I fumble for the phone on the wall, calling his home. My heart is hammering in my chest. Where ARE they?_

_ "Hello?", his mothers voice somewhat calming. _

_ "Is Brad there?" I ask, trying my hardest to sound nonchalant._

_ "Um, no. Not right now hun. I think he is with his friends" she says calmly. If only she knew. _

_ I debated on telling her what had happened. Decided not to. _

_ "Thanks anyway, ma'am. Goodbye." I said. I hung the phone back up, sighing. _

_ The police found him the next day, his motorcycle crashed on the side of the road_

* * *

Outside the school, Dean had stopped me.

"Hey, Cas. Wait up!" He called out, jogging up beside me. The grin on his face was impossible to hate.

"Yes, Dean?" I ask, still walking. Being around him wasn't the easiest thing to do. As long as he keeps somewhat of a distance, I should be fine. I am more than curious as to why I am suddenly _the_ person to be around. I guess he just wants someone who loved Brad as much as he did.

"We should hang out"

"I'm not sure I can"

"And why not? You have _seen _my car, right? It's awesome. Come on."

"Well. Fine. I guess. Just take me home before 9. My foster family worries."

Maybe hanging around with Dean wasn't the smartest thing I have ever done, but second chances are something everyone deserves. I opened the door to the the 67' Impala and already regretted this decision. He smirks as he starts up the engine, and we pull out of the high school parking lot.

"So, Cas, tell me about yourself" Dean tries to make conversation. But I doubt this vibe could be broken with even the largest of ice picks.

I cough, "Well, I am a foster child. Me, my sister, and my two brothers don't even remember our birth parents whatsoever."

He seems to find this interesting. Nodding along, telling me to go on.

"They don't know I am.. well, queer", I look down at my hands and then out the window. I didn't like opening up. To anyone, let alone Dean.

"Well, I think you should tell them. Get it off your chest." he says matter-of-factly. He acts like he knows everything, no matter what the subject was.

"I think they'd rough me up pretty good. Maybe worse than you did." I glance over at Dean, who is focused on the road.

"They'll get over it" he smiles, and pulls into a motel parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, confusion getting the best of me.

"This, my friend, is my temporary home" Dean looked up at the building with a sense of pride. I couldn't help but chuckle. We stepped up to room 3C, Dean grabbing a key from his pocket, and unlocking the door. I look around the room. It isn't the best, but it certainly isn't bad. There are 2 beds, a little TV, a small kitchen area, and a washroom. But in the back of my mind, I wondered why Dean had brought me back to his place. Suddenly, a pang of fear settled at the bottom of my stomach. Did he bring me here so he could hit me without anyone stopping him? I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick.

"S-So, Dean. Why did you bring me here?" I ask, fear obviously showing in my eyes because Dean gives a soft laugh.

"Don't worry, Cas. I brought you here so that we could talk. Not so I could hurt you." he leans over, and gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Again, I felt goosebumps trickle down my arms.

I walk over and sit on the bed, when theres a rattle at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean yells happily towards his little brother. It felt awkward. Like I am the piece that doesn't fit here. I just want to go home.

"Hey, Dean" he replies, "Who's this?" He asks, giving a friendly smile.

"Oh, thats Cas. Go ahead and talk while I do the laundry", he shouts from the other room.

"Hi, Cas. I'm Sam, Dean's brother. How do you two know each other?" he asks, removing his shoes.

"School, actually. Mutual friends." My throat closes up, and I look around the room again.

"Oh, thats nice. Dean isn't known for exactly being the nice guy. I'm surprise he's decided to make friends at all, really" Sam shrugs, then gets up to grab a snack, just as Dean walks into the room.

"Me and Cas are gonna go out by the pool, wanna come Sammy?" Dean grinned. Did that smile ever leave his face?

"No thanks, man. I remember last time, you almost _killed _me" Sam laughs.

"Bitch" Dean smirks. I can see how much he cares about Sam by the gleam in his eye.

"Jerk" Sam smiles and waves goodbye as we leave the room.

"Don't mind my pain in the ass little brother" he laughs, guiding the way.

"He's nice." I say, as we head towards the back of the motel. Not once had I bothered to ask why he didn't live in a house, or an apartment, even. It seemed like too personal of a question that would have a too personal answer. So it was best if I not say anything at all. We approach the pool, and its surprisingly clear. I would have expected worse. Dean takes a seat on one of the lounge chairs. And I plopped down on the plastic couch beside him. I had barely spoken this entire time. I suppose I am frightened to. What if I say something wrong?

"You know, at school you're always a chatter box. You never stop talking to people. Anyone who will listen, honestly. So why are you so shy around me?" he asks. He's looking at me, as if he is trying to figure me out. The hairs on my neck stand up.

"I-I'm not shy. I am just tired. And unsure of why I'm here" I glance around, inspecting my surroundings.

"You are shy. I can tell from the way you can't look me in the eye." He smiles, and I turn to him. Looking him in the eye was hard, but I managed it.

"Oh, really?" I stated. Proving him wrong felt good, but he was right. I was nervous. Shy. Dean was the jock of the school. Why he had taken an interest in befriending me? I don't understand.

"You're shaking again.." Dean spoke softly, glancing at my hands. "Are you okay?" He looked up to my eyes again, genuine concern showed on his face.

"I'm fine.." I stammer. I know I sound like an idiot. I am feeling the need to run away. Far away. Away from him, away from everyone. He walks over and sits next to me on the couch. The shaking seems to get worse.

"Is it me..?" He asks, guilt painted on his face. I couldn't seem to look him in the eye at all anymore.

"N-No. Its me. I think I have to go." I stutter when I am nervous. Dean looks at me, unaware of what to do. He places a hand on my shoulder. A tear slips down my face, and he wipes it away.

"Talk to me" he whispers. I shut my eyes tightly, wishing I could disappear.

"Do you want to go home..?" Dean asks softly. He is being very kind. I debate on what to do.

I shake my head slightly, and Dean smiles a bit.

"I know what will make you feel better", he says, almost excitedly. He wraps his hand around my wrist, like he did at the park, and helped me up. We walked a few steps when I felt him tackle me from the side, making us both fall into the water. When I resurfaced, I laughed. And that was the first real laugh I have had in a long time.

Once we got out and were dried off, Dean got close to me. My heart was thumping out of my chest. He wrapped me up in another hug, and asked if we were friends yet. I said yes, and not too long after, he took me home.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay in my bed, looking out the window. The stars shining brighter than they usually do. It was strange. One day, Dean was my enemy. Now he is my friend?

"Knock, knock" Gabriel says, walking into my room. He turns on my light and walks over to where I lay.

"What do you waaant?" I whine, covering my head with the blankets. He just yanks them down again. And I can tell he is serious.

"Cas, where were you after school?" he asked, suspicion in his voice. I shrugged, not thinking it was a big deal.

"Dean's"

"I knew it. He is trouble, Cas. You don't need to be hanging around with him. He hurt you. Why are you suddenly his best friend?" he growls.

"He's not my _best friend_. And I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Oh, I understand. I am telling dad."

"No! Gabe, you can't tell dad. He will kick my ass! I am being careful, I promise." I plead.

He hesitates, then sighs. "Fine. But if he lays a hand on you, I am telling dad."

He leaves my room and I lay back down. The stars aren't shining so bright now.

* * *

_Its like the clouds all formed just for Brads funeral, making things worse. Kids from school are here, his family, me. And then Dean. _

_ I had honestly wished he had died, too, when the news about Brad had came up. But he was still breathing, staring down at Brad's coffin. It doesn't seem fair. Why did Brad have to die so that Dean could live? _

_ When they lowered him into the ground, everyone cried_

_ Dean had given me angry looks, like it was all my fault. I was already blaming myself. I made him come to that party. _

_ Today, I am deciding to become a better person. No more hurting anyone. It is time to be the kindest person that I can be. _

_ After today, Im going to be different._

* * *

Dean walks up to me, hugging me, and saying hello. I smile at him. Then, suddenly, his arms tighten around my waist and he is leaning down to kiss me. I slide my arms around his neck, and our lips meet. Sparks flew, and it felt right. Like this was meant to happen. No more pain in my heart. No more emptiness. Dean Winchester is kissing me. He guides his hand down, and squeezes my ass. He pulls back from the kiss, looks me in the eye, opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by my alarm clock.

I sit up, startled. Shit. Now I was dreaming about Dean? I sigh and get out of bed. Time for school. Oh joy.

I walked up the stairs to the building and he greeted me at the door. I wasn't expecting him there.

"Oh, hi" I say, shyly. He smiles.

"Hey" he replies, "I'll walk with you to your locker, if you want"

"Sure" I smiled back. When I looked at him, I saw his lips. Today is terrible already.

He walked with me to my locker, then smirked. "See you after school" he laughed, then started towards his class. I sighed. I guess I was seeing him after school.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see that no one was there.

Trying not to think too much of it, I shut my locker; still feeling like something wasn't right.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Dean walked me to his car.

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask, smiling. Seeing Dean makes me happy. I'm not sure if I like it.

"You'll see" he grins. And we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't like surprises, Dean" I laugh. I like always knowing what was going to happen next.

Then, we pulled up to a roller skating rink. A smile spreads across my face. I feel truly happy. It is an amazing feeling. "I love this place!", and I get out of the car. I am already walking up to the door when Dean turns off the engine.

"Wait for me" Dean smirked, catching up. He opens the door for me, and we walk in, over to where you rent skates. He pays for mine.

"Thanks!"

"Welcome, Cas"

I put on my shoes, lace them up, and stand. He isn't done yet. I wanna tell him to hurry up. I haven't skated in years and I am excited! He is finally finished lacing up, and I offer a hand to help him up. He takes it, and the goosebumps are back. We skate out to the rink, and I am a little rusty, so I hold onto him for support. He seems to like that, until I break free and start skating on my own. Spinning and laughing at myself. My skate slips and I slam into the ground. A little stunned at first, I look around. Dean kneels down, asking if I am okay. I just start giggling all over again, making Dean chuckle a little himself.

After an hour of skating around, we decide to leave. My cheeks hurt from smiling too much. I look around his Impala; spotless.

"That was so fun" I sigh, looking up at Dean. The expression on his face catching me off guard. It looked like love. Suddenly, I felt nervous. Fidgeting around in the seat.

"It was" he said softly. I felt the urge to kiss him. I looked over to the drivers seat, where he was looking at me, chuckling.

I must be blushing, because he reaches over and squeezes my shoulder. I ease over, so I am closer to him. His arm was around me. There is no doubt in my mind that he wants me to kiss him. So I lean forward and meet my lips with his. It feels just as I thought it would. Soft and warm. He pulls back abruptly, with a shocked look on his face. My heart is pounding, oh god. Did I fuck this up?

"Dean, I am so sorry. Im sorry. God, Im so stupid." I put my head in my hands. I look back at him with a tear escaping down my face. "Im sor-"

"Shh", he whispers, pulling me closer to him. I shut my eyes and felt his soft lips again. His arms tightened around me, and I gently reach up to touch his neck. Our lips fitting together like two puzzle pieces, made for each other. He pulls back and smiles at me. I smile back.

"Its 8:30, Dean.. I'd better be getting home" I whisper, secretly wanting him to say no. That he won't take me home, ever. He kisses me again softly before turning and shifting the car into reverse.

* * *

_I'm not different. I never will be different. My boyfriend died a week ago, how's that for different? All I do is mope around my room, feeling sorry for myself. Occasionally wanting to jump off a bridge. But I know better than that. Two wrongs don't make a right, isn't that the saying? So in other words, two deaths don't fix the pain from the first one. _

_ I can't get Brad off of my mind. He is everywhere. When I lay down in bed, he is there, holding me. But when I try to hold his hand, he is gone. When I dream, he is there, but when I wake up, he is gone. No matter what I do, he's gone, and I can't bring him back._

_ I pick up the phone that is ringing on the wall and answer it._

_"Hello?"_

_ "Hey"_

_ "Who is this?"_

_ "Dean"_

_ "Why are you calling me..?" _

_ "I found something of Brads.. Its for you. Come over to the park tomorrow and I will give it to you."  
_


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into my front door, ready for a smack down. I know that dad doesn't like me being out so late. And I lost track of time with Dean.

Hopefully he understands that being a teenager means not always making curfew, and having plans that might stretch it a little.

I walk into the kitchen and he is sitting at the table, drinking coffee and waiting for me.

"Hi dad" I say shyly, knowing what was coming.

"Castiel. Gabriel told me who you have been out and about with. And honestly, I am very unhappy with this "friendship" that you have made! This Dean boy has physically hurt you more times than I can even count! Why do you insist on being buddies with him?"

Maybe I didn't expect _that_.. I look at my father, who is now standing and red-faced. I thought of an excuse, but went with the truth.

"Because he has proven himself trustworthy" I replied. _Okay, _so maybe it wasn't the whole truth. But he didn't need to know about the rest. Not yet anyway. And not anytime soon.

I walked out of the room after that, angry at my father for being so harsh. Yet, I understand, he is only looking out for me. I understand that it might be a little strange to hear that your son is now BFFs with his bully.

I pick up the phone in my room, twisting the cord around in my hand. Dean had told me to call him when I got home. I listened.

_Ring, ring, ring.._

_ "_Hello?" Dean answered, his voice sounding angry

"Um, hi. Is this a bad time..?" I ask, feeling nervous.

"Oh! No no no. Its just that before you, I had someone calling over and over, insisting that some dude named Tom was here and that they wanted to talk to him"

I laugh, "Is that so?"

"I'm glad its you this time", he laughed

"I am glad too", I chuckle softly.

**Three Months Later**

"Dean!" I yell, laughing, "Dean, let me go"

He has me over his shoulder, holding onto my legs.

"Deeeeean!" I screech, giggling like crazy.

He sets me back on the ground and takes me into his arms, his arms tightening around my waist. His hands move up the back of my sweater.

I kiss him hard, teasing him. Then I turn around and run off. I sneak into his kitchen, attempting to hide myself behind a chair.

"Come here, silly" he comes up to me and kisses me again. His lips press to mine hard, and then softer. I reach my hand up and touch his chest.

My hands moving over the muscle that he has, feeling all of it. He takes a hold of my wrist and guides me to the bed.

I lay down on it as he climbs on top of me, lifting my shirt off. I paw at his shirt, and he removes it as well. Then he comes back down to press his lips to my jaw, then down to my neck. My hands exploring the muscles on his back and sides.

I fumble at his belt, trying to take it off. He moves to lay beside me, removes his pants, and then mine. I look at him longingly. As sexy as I could manage.

His hands touch my stomach, chest, and everywhere else.

"Fuck, Cas" he whispers before kissing all down my body. My breathing picking up speed now, anticipating.

I watch him kiss down to the beginning of my boxers. He gently tugs at them, pulling them down.

My heart is fluttering as he removes them completely.

He takes me into his mouth, sucking and licking me. I moan slightly, encouraging him to go on.

I watch him move his tongue from the base to the tip, then taking all of my cock into his mouth. My eyes fell shut. I moan louder now. He is perfect at this.

I want to please him, too. I sit up, then get on top of him, kissing him passionately. He looks up at me with the sexiest look that I have ever seen.

That drives me crazy. I kiss his chest, then down to his stomach. His body is astonishing. Perfectly fit and all mine.

I practically rip off his boxers, revealing his rock hard dick. I come back up and kiss him gently, softer, while I touch him.

He is breathing so heavily when I go down on him, making my tongue hit all the right places. I know how to give him all the pleasure in the world, and I plan on doing so.

He sits up, opens the bottom drawer next to his bed, and takes out a condom and lube. I look at him wide-eyed.

"What? I knew you were coming over" he smiles at me and asks me which Id rather be. And I say top. I have something special planned.

I put on the condom and lube up, then have him lay on his back with his legs spread. I smile mischievously down at him.

I slowly enter him, making him moan slightly. I smile, then push deep into him. He cries out with pleasure.

As I fuck him, I reach down and wrapped my fingers around his dick with a gentle squeeze.

He opened his mouth in a gasp, moving his hips forward, fucking himself into my hand.

"_Cas", _he whimpered. I moved faster, in and out of Dean as he came, his fingers tightening around the pillow case, .

I pushed deep and grabbed onto Deans legs as I came, too, then lay down next to him. He opens his arms, welcoming me. I smile and rest my head on his chest and my arm across his stomach.

"I love you. Be mine forever", he whispers, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too. I'll be yours until forever ends", I softly reply.

He reaches for my hand, lifts it to his lips, and kisses my palm.

As he falls asleep, I silently cry.

* * *

_"What is it?" I ask Dean, as I approach the park._

_ "This" Dean replies, as he reaches in his pocket. _

_ He pulls out a letter. I read it:_

_"Dear Cas,_

_I love you! I can't believe it has been 6 months already! I will never leave you. Remember that. You are mine, nobody else's. _

_You are my Cas, and my Cas beats any other. You are my baby forever. Happy 6 Months 3_

_- Brad" _

_"Thank you for this.." I say to Dean, tears in my eyes._

_"Yeah. I told you to stay away from him. You didn't listen" he turned, and got back into his Impala._

_I should have listened.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

I open my eyes slowly, the sunlight is poison. Where am I? Oh right, Deans. I abruptly look around the room, see a note.

_Cas, _

_Went out to pick us up some lunch._

_I will be back shortly._

_Love, _

_ Dean_

Hm. Sam is staying at a friends house, so I'm all by myself in Dean's motel room. I put my clothes back on and walk over to the table beside Deans bed, check the drawers. There is nothing in here but lube and condoms. Well, at least he's prepared. I walk over to Sam's drawers, and there are papers. Curiously, I take them out and spread them out over the bed. One of the folders is labeled "PIasett, Brad". My heart stops. My fingers shake as I pick up the folder, inspecting it. I open it, and its an _autopsy _report. Then my eyes move over and I see it: _Gunshot wounds to the chest. _Printed on the report, there were two bullets found in his body. It's getting hard for me to breathe. The walls are closing in around me. I sit on the edge of the bed. Then stand right back up.

In the rest of the folder there is a police report, and a page of writing. _Deans handwriting._ I feel tears welling up as I read the first few lines:

"Brad Plasett, Age 18

Type: Werewolf

Killed by: Silver Bullets

Summary: Brad had been turned sometime around 12 AM on July 24th. Brad was close to walking free before I got a clean shot to his heart"

I bury my face into my hands and scream. Tears spilling down my face. _How could Dean do this, _I keep replaying that sentence over and over in my head.

Until he walks through the door.

"Cas?" Dean drops the bags of fast food and rushes up to me, "Whats wro-" he stops, seeing the papers on the bed.

"Take me home" I say weakly, wiping the tears off on my sleeve.

"Cas, I can explai-"

"You murdered him!" I shouted, "What else is there to explain?"

"You don't understand! I was protecting you!"

"Protecting me?! By _murdering_ my boyfriend?" I emphasized the word

"I didn't want to! He would have hurt you!", a tear fell from Deans eye.

"I'm fucking out of here.." I sighed, walking out of the motel room and slamming the door behind me.

I got home, and no one was there. I walk to my room, and slam the door behind me.

I feel myself drifting off towards sleep, so I get up, and walk out to the living room.

I scream. Looking around the room, my siblings are on the floor, their eyes burnt out of their sockets.

My foster father was at work. I reached for the phone as fast as I could, but something stopped me.

Whispering inside of my head, turning into screams.

Screaming "Come to your destiny" and "Join your father".

I fall to the ground, grabbing my head, the pain was splitting my skull.

Suddenly I am in a room so white, it hurts to open my eyes.

I see Rachel, Gabriel, and Michael, all running up to me.

"Oh, Cas! You made it!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging me tight.

"Castiel! I've missed you!" Gabriel grinned.

"Hello, I am glad you have come safely" Michael shook my hand.

"Where, exactly, are we?" I look around at the blinding white.

"Heaven. We were called here. To fulfill our duties!" Rachel beamed.

"Duties?" I looked at her carefully.

"Yes! We were called here, to be angels! Isn't that exciting?" Gabriel said enthusiastically.

"That _is _exciting. But what about our lives on Earth?" I asked, thinking of Dean. Even though he did those awful things, I still love him.

A flash of light appears before me, then changing, forming into a man.

"Hello, Castiel. My name is Balthazar", he smiles, "Welcome home"

"I-I didn't really want to leave Earth.." I stammer, upset.

"Earth? Castiel.. You still remember your life on Earth?" Balthazar looked upset, like this was the worst thing that could happen.

"I do. Should I not..?" I looked around, nervous.

"You shouldn't! No one on Earth should remember you, either! Here, I will fix that" Balthazar reached out, and touched my forehead. Everything went black.


	8. Epilogue

**11 Years Later**

I walk up to the barn and force open the door. The light bulbs blow, and everything is shaking on its hinges. I walk up to the two men.

They shoot at me and Dean comes at me with a knife used to kill demons. Obviously, he does not know who I am. _What_ I am.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition"

"Yeah, thanks for that"


End file.
